A Little Tied Up
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames/Guerrero fic. Ames isn't exactly available when her friends come to call ... Please read and review!


_..._

_An Ames/Guerrero fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target. _

_..._

_A/N: Here's another one for __**weapon13WhiteFang**__, who requested I write it from a list of prompts. _

_Just a short one, but hopefully good. _

_Ames is a little bit tied up when her friends come to call ... _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Ames didn't know whether to scream from pain, or pleasure. The things that man was doing to her ... it was pure madness. When she'd suggested that he teach her a thing or two, she'd never imagined - not even in her wildest dreams - that this would be the result.

Not that she was complaining. ... Not that she could, if she wanted to. Well, she had her safe-word ... but it hadn't come to that, yet.

Her muscles were being stretched further than they had ever been, and the burning was a fiery mixture of good and bad sensations, running all over her body. It was heaven and hell, all rolled up into one, at the hands of one master: Guerrero.

The phone on the bedside table vibrated for the fifth time ... or was it the seventh? Either way, the caller was persistent. In her passion-clouded mind, Ames forgot that she was supposed to go out with some of her friends. She hadn't called to cancel; the whole evening with Guerrero had kind of snowballed on her, leaving little room for other thoughts in her brain.

Guerrero looked over his masterpiece, dropping down onto the bed next to her so that he fell into her line of vision. "Still doing okay?"

Ames rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question, as he sweat-covered brow indicated she was far from 'okay'. Not okay, however, still wasn't bad.

Now that he had her at his mercy, Guerrero took a hand and ran it over the skin of her arm, causing the skin to erupt in gooseflesh.

Ames shivered as the hand moved over onto her back, trailing up and down her spine. He was tracing some sort of pattern, but she couldn't figure it out. She moaned for him to increase the pressure, but he only grinned at her and continued his way down her body, making his own pace, and enjoying making her squirm.

Guerrero thought that he should do this more often ... it was nice to have her completely at his mercy, unable to move away, or really do anything other than submit. _Next time,_ he thought, _I'll bring her that gag I've got in my filing cabinet ... should add a nice touch. I have been saving it for a special occasion._ With a smile, Guerrero turned her so that she was on her side, tracing his fingers along the curve of her breast.

Ames whimpered under his ministrations, wanting to be able to touch him, but unable to do so.

Pressing his lips against hers once, Guerrero could wait no longer. He stood himself up from the bed, pulling off his layers of clothing. He had just unbuckled his belt when there was a loud, repetitive knock on the front door of her apartment.

"Ames!" a girl's voice shouted. "What's taking so long? Get your ass out here!"

"Come on, Ames, we're gonna be late!" a male voice called out as well.

Guerrero glanced down at her curiously.

Realizing her mistake, Ames explained, "I forgot to tell my friends I wouldn't be ... available tonight."

Guerrero nodded, then began moving towards the door with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Ames asked him, craning her neck to try and see, but she could barely move. What was erotic and heavenly before, was not quite the nuisance.

Guerrero, wearing only a pair of pants and an open belt, reached the front door, pulling it open. He glanced at the younger people on the other side of the door, two girls and three guys, all impatiently waiting for Ames. When they saw him, however, their expressions sobered.

"Um," one brave male began, "this is still Ames's apartment, right?"

None of them missed the vast array of hickeys that Ames had given him the night before - the events that had led to her current situation.

"She does," Guerrero replied.

"Can we talk to her?" one of the girls asked.

Guerrero shook his head. "She's a little tied up right now," he explained. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Without waiting for them to answer, he closed the door on their dumbfounded faces, retuning to Ames in her bedroom.

She scowled at him from her place on the bed. "You could have at least let me tell them I'd call them later."

"Where would be the fun in that?" he asked her, finishing what he'd started with his pants. As he removed his last layer of clothing, he asked her, "Would you like me to call them back? You could still go 'hang out', if you want?"

Ames glared at him, once again wishing she had her hands free - to pull him closer, this time. "Not a chance," she gritted out.

It was the response he was looking for, and Guerrero joined her on the bed, showing her pleasures that no man ever had, or ever would. Several times.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_I think I might have to make this on an "M", just because of the relation to bondage. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
